L, Light and Ryuk
by Coolgamevampman
Summary: A one shot with L, Light and Ryuk. it's a Lemon Yaoi, meaning Gay Porn. If you don't like, GO AWAY!


L, Light, and Ryuk

Light slowly lead L into his room. L looked around his room to try to find anything involving Kira. Light noticed L's hard glance upon his room.

"What are you looking for? Is my room that much of a mess?" Asked Light.

"No, I'm just trying to see what to work with." Said L.

L started going next to Light's bed and started searching. Light's Shinigami appeared.

"Well, what do we have here?" Asked Ryuk.

"A friend who will entertain me for a moment or so." Said Light.

L turned his head towards Light's direction.

"Did you say something?" Asked L.

"No, not at all." Light reassured him.

"I want to have fun as well." Said Ryuk.

Light winked at him and backed away towards his door to lock it.

"L, do you have a girlfriend?" Light asked.

"No. It's probably because I prefer dicks over chicks." L answered.

Light was taken aback by his response.

L held up a Playboy magazine and says "I can see what gender you like."

Light chuckled and says "That was to see how mad my father could be. I am bi."

L eyes Light up and down and says "Looks like you have the best of both worlds."

"If we want to catch Kira, we're gonna have to do some hard work." Said Light.

"That is why I'm staying the month." Said L.

Light's eyes got huge.

"What?" Said Light.

"I already checked with your mom. She seems fine with it. She's really happy you finally have a friend over." Said L

. . .

Light passed out a bit ago. It's been about an hour or so. L was starting to lose control over himself.

 _Why is he so damn hot? How can he be so sexy while acting like he doesn't have any interest in me? Should I rape him? No, that won't work. It will feel great, but what if he wakes up? Would he love it? How big is he? How long is he? Does he taste good? You know what? Fuck it. I wanna Fuck him._

L slowly got away from the computer and made his way next to Light's bed that held Light with little to no effort. Only a sheet covered his body. However, he was still wearing his clothes. _Damn._ L felt his pants tighten at the mere sight of Light. He slowly grasped at the sheet that was covering the hunk and pulled it to the side.

Light was asleep with his mouth just ajar open, his shirt up to his neck showing his slim, sleek body. L was already leaking pre at the sight of him. _Sex with him is gonna be so hot._ L slowly crawled on top of Light and pinned Light's wrists to the bed. L loved to be in control. L slowly pushed his face closer to Light's. L was just a few centimeters away from his pink, moist, lips. He pushed his mouth onto Light's and enjoyed the warmth of his lips. L can't just stop there. He wanted more. L slipped his tongue into Light's mouth and felt around his warm mouth. L closed his eyes to savor the moment. L thought this was gonna end fast. L felt Light move his body slowly, then Light pushed his tongue into L's mouth and felt around. The two tongues were having a vicious fight that lasted ten minutes. That was when they stopped to get air. Light pulled off L's shirt and L pulled of Light's shirt. They started feeling each other's bodies. The warmth that flowed in between the two teens was intoxicating to say the least. L slowly pushed his hand down Light's pants and felt a huge bulge that was drenched in a fluid. Light laughed and said "You really turn me on." L blushed and pulled his hand out of Light's pants.

"I didn't say I don't like it." Said Light.

L unbuttoned Light's pants and unzipped the zipper and tossed them across the room. Light's underwear stood out to L. It made the bulge seem huge. L couldn't resist it anymore. He needed a taste. He pulled down Light's underwear and the long member stood out and grew in size by a few inches. He was about 7 inches long. It was pointing right at L and Light gave him a nod. L stuck out his tongue and licked from the base to the tip all around. He lapped up all the pre, which didn't matter because more pre would shoot out at him. L licked the head for a few moments before engulfing the long member. Light moaned at L. L started taking his tongue and circled it around and around Light's penis. L almost choked on it because it continued to grow in size.

After a bunch of teasing, L started to suck Light. It was slow and easy at first, then he sucked fast and hard. Light moaned every other suck. The hardness of L's suckage made Light clench to his sheets on his bed. He threw his head back and closed his eyes. L saw this as a sign to go as hard and as fast as possible. L sucked 30mph and closed his mouth around Light's penis as hard as possible.

"L, I'm gonna cum! Fast!" Said Light.

L sucked a little longer and Light shot all his sperm all over L's face. Light shot load after load over L, until he was done.

L looked up at Light and said "Wanna do something harder?" Light nodded, but then said "Only if my friend can join." L agreed.

Light went over to his bookshelf, grabbed the Deathnote, put a book cover on it and threw it at L. Before L could question why he threw a book at him, Ryuk showed up.

"Who are you?" L questioned the monkey looking male.

"I am Ryuk, and I am here to have fun." Said Ryuk.

He looked up and down L.

"You're not even naked yet. You're covered in cum, but you're not naked yourself. We're gonna fix that." Said Ryuk.

Ryuk walked up to L and put his hand over L's crotch. Ryuk grasped to see how big he was.

"Pretty good." He said.

Ryuk licked all over his body.

"You're so delicious. I wonder what you're juice will taste like." Ryuk said seductively.

Ryuk shoved his hand down L's pants and started pumping the teen fast. He then cut off L's pants and his underwear, leaving the teen in no clothing at all.

"You're too sexy to keep that to yourself." Said Ryuk with determination.

Ryuk swirled his tongue all around L's penis a total of two times before L came over Ryuk's face.

"Okay, now that we have done the introductions, it's time for the **real** action." Said Ryuk.

L and Light nodded.

Ryuk instructed L to sit on Light's penis while sucking Ryuk. L did as he was commanded and slowly sat upon Light's penis that was drenched in pre just from looking at L's ass. Once L and Light got comfortable, Light started thrusting into L. L screamed hard, due to the intensity. After a few thrusts, everything was getting smoother. Ryuk took his 10 inch bushy penis and shoved it down L's warm, moist, throat. L didn't bother to tease the man, he just wanted his cum. L sucked the hard penis and was rewarded with moans. It was hard to concentrate on sucking while getting a penis rammed up your ass. Before L knew it, Ryuk grew twice his original size. L started choking on Ryuk's growing penis, but wanted it so bad. Ryuk put a hand on L's head and said "Lemme give you some help."

Ryuk forced his penis down L's hot throat.

"Yes! That's what I want! Come on L. I know you can make me shoot!" Yelled Ryuk.

L smiled at the remark and wanted to go all the way. L forced Ryuk's penis down his throat as far and as hard as he could go. He needed his sperm. He wanted to prove himself. After a moment or two, L pulled the penis out his throat and back down again.  
"Wow! You're too good at this. Keep it up and you'll get something sweet." Said Ryuk.

L pulled the penis in and out of his throat again and again. Getting faster every time.

Ryuk felt L's hot throat work it's wonder's on his penis. It was making him harder then he's ever been before. He was even better than Light. Ryuk could feel his load slowly building up. It was making his penis throb hard.

"L, today's you're lucky day. I'm gonna cum!" Said Ryuk.

L didn't even have time to pull the penis out of his mouth before Ryuk shot his sperm down L's throat. He shot so much that it started coming out through his mouth. That's when L came and the tightness of his ass made Light come too.

They all fell asleep in each other's sperm.

The End.


End file.
